darkmetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Council of the Phoenix
The Council of Nine has a rich an varied history. From the primordial Wyck, to the High Mythic Age, to the Summer of Love the Traditions has achieved innumerable triumphs and endured endless hardships. None of these trials and tribulations prepared them for the Fall. Nuclear exchange devastated the earth based Traditions. The crash of the Digital Web nearly killed off the Virtual Adepts. Then the great Masters began the wholesale slaughter of the enemy factions. No one likes to mention the Union mages who went Marauder in droves. With the death of the Masters who measured their lives in centuries the Council of Nine completely collapsed leaving the Traditions to fend for themselves. The Master's legacy may have died but so did all their old grudges. The apprentices of the Masters that survived had to do what apprentices have always done: clean up the mess. The Council of Nine reformed as the Phoenix Council. Not everyone is thrilled about this. Traditionalists have to make the choice to adapt to the post-Fall world and work with the new Council or to go it alone, being the remaining few keeping the flame of the old ways alive. It's a brave new world and the old rules don't apply. The Council in LATMA The Council rarely involves itself in the affairs of local Chantries, though there is an effort on the part of the Hermetics and the Technomancers to promote more communication between the various Council bodies. While the Council may take an interest in a particular area for a particular reason, and may request a Chantry for assistance of some sort, the Council allows local areas to manage their holdings as they see fit. The Council is a resource available to Chantries, should they need it and vice versa. Membership in the Council faction is more like a Fellowship or Secret Society and than it is a military complex. However, the Council does have an agenda that it wishes to advance. Chantries with goals that support that agenda in one way or an other are often given favor over those that don't. Chantry leaders in a given area get together and select a liaison to the Council itself. It's this representative's job to keep up on official Council business and assist mages seeking Council assistance. The representative also reports local goings directly to their Primus on the Council. This position comes with some prestige and influence, as the representative has the direct ear of the Primus. It is the Liaison's duty to report to the Council about the progress of the Council's agenda in that given location as well as any other relevant news that may be of interest to the Council. Primi of each Tradition frequently select a member of their own Tradition to act as their eyes and ears in a given Chantry of city. The politics surrounding these figures can be difficult and even dangerous. The Council maintains a safe house of one sort or an other in all the major cities across the globe. This safe house is 'neutral ground' a place where Council mages may meet semi-publicly, contact new arrivals and settle disputes. This allows mages to keep their Chantries inviolate but be able to conduct Council business in relative safety. The safe house is administered by a representative selected by the Council Liaison or often the Liaison himself. Category:Event/Mage Category:Event/Traditions